


I Told You Not To Touch That!

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel didn't touch something this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You Not To Touch That!

"I Told You Not To Touch That!" by Debbie  
  
"Stop squirming, Daniel. You don't want me to drop you, do you?"  
asked an exasperated Sam.  
  
The little boy, in question, mumbled under his breath, then paused to  
look wide-eyed at his friend.  
  
Sam, currently, carried her young charge to the Stargate. Followed  
closely by Teal'c, who was protecting Daniel's little rear.  
  
" Jack's gonna be so pissed!" spouted off Daniel.  
  
" Language, young man," scolded Sam.  
  
" Saaam," whined Daniel. "I'm still thirty five years old, despite  
what my outer appearance my look like," he exclaimed.  
  
" I know, but it just doesn't sound right coming out of that cute  
little mouth of yours," answered Sam.  
  
Daniel just rolled his eyes at his friend and shouted out, over to  
his left, at one of SG-12's members. "Major Colbert! I specifically  
told you not to touch that artifact! Now look at me! You're in deep  
shit here, let me tell you. You're going to be lucky that Jack  
doesn't bust you back down to private," he finished with a little  
sniffle and swiped a hand under his nose.  
  
All of a sudden a tissue appeared, in his field of vision. A soft,  
sympathetic voice told him to blow.  
  
Sam smiled at her small friend and asked, "was that better?"  
  
Tears welled in, soft blue eyes, that looked back at her. She  
received an affirmative nod, of a little head, to her question.  
  
"Sorry, Sam. I forgot to watch my mouth again," apologized Daniel.  
  
Sam gave Daniel a hug and said, "I'll forgive you this time,  
youngster. Anyway, in this case, I believe it was warranted."  
  
As they approached the Stargate, she turned to look at  
Teal'c. "Daniel's right. The colonel will be pissed over this  
travesty," she said with a shake of her head at the situation.  
  
" Indeed, as am I," Teal'c said deeply with a glare in Major  
Colbert's direction.  
  
Sam patted Teal'c on the shoulder and indicated that he should start  
the dialing sequence for their return home.  
  
Meanwhile, Major Colbert saw his career flush down the toilet. As he  
walked back to the gate, he knew he deserved to be reamed out by  
Doctor Jackson. He shuddered as to what awaited him at Colonel  
O'Neill's hands. Maybe Antarctica wouldn't be so bad this time of  
year, he thought.  
  
++++  
  
Back at the SGC, an anxious O'Neill and Hammond awaited the arrivals  
of the SG teams.  
  
"They're coming back early, Colonel. Don't know if that's a good  
thing or not," stated Hammond.  
  
" Not, sir," said O'Neill. "I didn't get to go with them this time  
out. I felt in my bones that something like this would happened,  
without me to cover their six."  
  
"Easy up there son. It's probably something as simple as Doctor  
Jackson having forgotten some tools," said the general kindly.  
  
O'Neill just snorted at the comment from his commanding officer.  
  
As soon as Carter stepped through the gate, Daniel zeroed in on  
Jack. "I told him not to touch it!" he said, as he looked at Jack  
helplessly, while he pointed at Colbert. The latter was trying, very  
unsuccessfully, to imitate an ostrich.  
  
A very puzzled colonel and one extremely war general approached  
Carter.  
  
O'Neill tapped the little boy on the nose. "Ya know, it's not polite  
to shout at yer elders," he said.  
  
"Don't be an ass, Jack! You'd shout too, if this had happened to  
you," sniffled out Daniel.  
  
Something in that childish voice and that particular phrase, struck a  
chord within O'Neill. His eyebrows shot up, as high as they could go.  
He looked at the tiny tyke, who couldn't of been more than six years  
old.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Aw shit, dammit all, son of a…." he trailed off, as he remembered he  
had an audience.  
  
After Jack's litany of bad language, Daniel said to Sam, "And you  
told me to watch my mouth."  
  
"Well, Daniel, it is the colonel you know," she acknowledged. Which  
about said it all, as far as she was concerned.  
  
"COLBERT! What the hell did you touch?" snarled the second in command  
of the SGC.  
  
"Sir, I'm as sorry as I can be that this happened," said the very  
embarrassed major.  
  
"Spit it out, major," shouted O'Neill, who looked like he'd throw  
Colbert back through the gate any second, without stabilizing the  
wormhole.  
  
"I'll tell the story, if you don't mind, Jack. It did happen to me,"  
said Daniel.  
  
Jack tapped Daniel on the chin and told him to proceed. But not  
before he took the unhappy bundle off of Carter's hands. So, the  
colonel held the little guy in his arms as Daniel began his tale of  
misadventure.  
  
"We approached the ruins very carefully. I gave orders to not touch  
anything till I examined it. As I joined Colbert, I got distracted by  
something Sam showed me. In the meantime, Colbert was fascinated by a  
panel in the cavern wall nearby. He put his palm on it and presto  
chango, you get the diminutive package before you, with all my  
memories intact." As an exhausted Daniel finished, he laid his small  
head on Jack's shoulder.  
  
Jack rubbed soothing circles on Daniel's back. "Hey, kiddo, I think  
we'll have good ole doc Fraiser give you the once over. Just to make  
sure everything is in proper working order, in that noggin of yours,"  
Jack said as he tapped Daniel's head.  
  
Daniel tried to pull back from his friend's hand, as it approached  
his head. "Jaaaack! Cut it out!  
  
++++  
  
Doctor Fraiser turned, as footsteps approached. "Oh my," she said, in  
surprise, as she saw Daniel and the colonel enter her domain. She  
blinked her eyes a few times, then collected herself and went over to  
them. "The general phoned ahead Colonel O'Neill, so I'm ready to  
examine Daniel now. Here sweetie, let's go over to the exam table,"  
she said, as she took the child's hand.  
  
"Sweetie? I'm still me, Janet," Daniel told her as he looked at her  
rather indignantly.  
  
"Of course you are, Daniel. Forgive me. It's just that you look so  
darn –"  
  
"Cute as a button, I believe is the phrase you're trying to reach for  
doc," interrupted O'Neill.  
  
Daniel wrinkled his nose, in distaste, at the words Jack used to  
describe him. He just looked at both adults and trotted over to the  
exam table on his own. But, as he looked at how high it was, he  
turned and gave Jack such a look, that his friend immediately knew  
what the problem was.  
  
"Here ya go, buddy. Just needed a little lift, didn't ya?" Jack said  
as he hefted Daniel up and onto the table.  
  
O'Neill then left them to id. He headed for the briefing room to meet  
with the general and SG-1. Hopefully, they would find a solution to  
their favorite archaeologist's current problem. And maybe, just  
maybe, get Daniel back to his former, opinionated, self.  
  
++++  
  
After their power meeting was over, SG-1 had a plan, of sorts. They  
stopped by the infirmary and picked up Daniel.  
  
"What's going on Jack?"  
  
"Well, Junior, Carter thinks she knows what happened and wants to go  
back to see if she's right."  
  
"You think you can upsize me, Sam?"  
  
"I'm ninety nine percent certain, Daniel."  
  
"But, it's the other one percent that has me worried, Sam."  
  
Jack just ruffled Daniel's hair and told him not to worry so  
much. "Besides, if she's wrong, she knows she can kiss her major bars  
goodbye," said Jack in encouragement.  
  
Carter just scowled at her commanding officer.  
  
"I trust you Sam, you know I do," pleaded Daniel.  
  
"Yup, I know you do too," she said, as she kissed the tip of his  
charming nose.  
  
Daniel just blinked at her actions.  
  
"If I did that, I'd never hear the end of it, from the kid,"  
complained O'Neill.  
  
"She's waaay cuter than you are Jack," said Daniel.  
  
The astonished colonel watched, as his team entered the wormhole.  
  
As O'Neill exited the Stargate, on the other side, he swatted at his  
little friend's butt.  
  
"Cute, huh? Carter, ya better watch out. I think Danny has the hots  
for ya," O'Neill said with a laugh.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle, sir," she said with a smile aimed in  
Daniel's direction.  
  
Daniel, in turn, stuck his tongue out at Jack.  
  
Teal'c just raised his brow at the childish actions being displayed,  
and not just by Daniel.  
  
"Respect, I get no respect," grumbled O'Neill.  
  
As they approached the ruins, Sam muttered something to herself.  
  
"Sam, everything ok?" asked an anxious Daniel.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine, Daniel. Don't you worry. Just some  
calculations I have to adjust," she told him.  
  
"Adjust, Carter. What do you mean adjust? Should I worry?" asked  
O'Neill.  
  
"No, sir. Nothing to worry about here," she said to the colonel.  
  
"Okay, Daniel. Come over here and I want you to touch the panel in  
the same manner that Major Colbert did," she said to her young friend.  
  
Daniel came over to stand by Sam. He tripped though, cause the robe  
they gave him to wear, was way to big for his small frame to carry  
off well. He toddled over to Sam and gave her a sheepish smile.  
  
Sam helped steady Daniel and whispered what she wanted him to do for  
her.  
  
"Carter! Should I be worried about now? There appears to be  
whispering," asked a bemused O'Neill.  
  
"No, sir. Daniel and I have everything under control."  
  
"We do?" whispered Daniel in Sam's ear.  
  
"Yeah, we do," she whispered back, as she gave Daniel a small squeeze.  
  
Sam stepped away from the panel, to stand near the colonel and  
Teal'c. "Any minute, sir," Carter said as she tried to ease the  
colonel's mind.  
  
Suddenly, the cavern area was filled with a burst of near blinding  
light. More light filtered between Daniel's small fingers as he laid  
his palm on the panel.  
  
Jack wanted nothing more than to pull Daniel away from the panel. But  
he held back and waited to see what would happen to his kid.  
  
Another burst of white light had the rest of SG-1 backing out of the  
cave. When the light intensity died down, they re-entered the cave.  
There on the ground, before them, laid an adult Daniel Jackson, all  
tangled up in his heavy robe.  
  
"Well, you're back Danny boy," Jack said, in his worst Irish brogue.  
  
Daniel, who looked a little worse for wear, just stared at his best  
friend and said, "Smart ass".  
  
As Jack helped Daniel stand and brushed him off, Teal'c came forward  
and bowed formally before his disheveled friend. "It is good to see  
you, as you once were, Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Thanks Teal'c. It's good to be seen. Uh, as an adult, I mean," said  
the frazzled archaeologist.  
  
Sam just came up to him and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Thanks Sam. Owe you a big one," said Daniel with a sign of relief.  
  
"Jut buy me a great big Starbuck's coffee and we'll call it even,"  
she said in reply.  
  
"Hey Carter, let go of our boy and let him breathe. For gosh sakes.  
He looks like he's turning blue from all that hugging you're doing,"  
snapped O'Neill.  
  
After releasing her friend, Carter went to notify the general that  
all is well again in their world.  
  
"Oh, Jack?"  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Is it possible for a civilian consultant to demote a certain major  
in the U.S. Airforce?"  
  
Jack wore a snarky grin and told his best bud, "all been taken care  
of Danny." He then gave him a pat on the back and told Carter to dial  
them home.  
  
++++  
  
Elsewhere, the Stargate burst to life on another planet and Major  
Colbert and his team walked down the ramp. They were greeted by a  
stout little man, who excitedly ran up to them and bowed,  
saying, "COMTRYA!"


End file.
